dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Arleen Sorkin
Arleen Sorkin (born October 14, 1956 in Washington, D.C.) is an American comedienne, actress, screenwriter, presenter, and walker-talker best known for providing the voice of Harley Quinn. DCAU filmography File:Harley Quinn.png| Harley Quinn File:Bambi.png| Bambi File:AmyPryce.png| Amy * "Joker's Favor" - Harley Quinn * "Almost Got 'Im" - Harley Quinn * "The Laughing Fish" - Harley Quinn * "The Man Who Killed Batman" - Harley Quinn * "Harley and Ivy" - Harley Quinn * "Harlequinade" - Harley Quinn * "Harley's Holiday" - Harley Quinn * "Trial" - Harley Quinn * " " - Harley Quinn Feature film * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm - Bambi (uncredited) Video games * The Adventures of Batman & Robin - Harley Quinn * Batman: Vengeance - Harley Quinn * "World's Finest" - Harley Quinn * "Holiday Knights" - Harley Quinn * "Joker's Millions" - Harley Quinn * "Over the Edge" - Harley Quinn * "Girl's Night Out" - Harley Quinn * "Beware the Creeper" - Harley Quinn * "Mad Love" - Dr. Harleen Quinzell/Harley Quinn * "The Vault" - Harley Quinn * "Trick or Trick?" - Harley Quinn * "More Than One Way" - Harley Quinn * "Pave Paradise" - Harley Quinn * "The Three Babes" - Harley Quinn * "The Gardener's Apprentice" - Harley Quinn * "Lady-X" - Harley Quinn * "Miss Un-Congeniality" - Harley Quinn * "Strategery" - Harley Quinn * "Baby Boom" - Harley Quinn * "Bat'ing Cleanup" - Harley Quinn * "Scout's Dis-Honor" - Harley Quinn * "I'm Badgirl" - Harley Quinn * "Ms.-ing in Action" - Harley Quinn * "Gotham in Pink" - Harley Quinn * "Hear Me Roar" - Harley Quinn * "Gotham in Blue - Harley Quinn * "A Cat in the Hand" - Harley Quinn * "Jailhouse Wreck" - Harley Quinn * "Honor Among Thieves" - Harley Quinn * "No, I'm Batgirl!" - Harley Quinn * "Cold Hands, Cold Heart" - Harley Quinn * "Hard as Nails" - Harley Quinn Feature film * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker - Harley Quinn, Amy (uncredited) * "Wild Cards" - Harley Quinn | }} Background information A singer, actress, and comic, Sorkin is probably best known as the wacky but lovable recurring character of Calliope Jones on the daytime soap opera Days of our Lives. She also co-wrote a segment of the episode "Love Disconnection" of Tiny Toon Adventures, the other segment of which was written by Paul Dini. The two became close friends, and Dini created the character specifically for her. Dini joked that he based Harley's personality largely on Sorkin's, and "remarkably, she still speaks to me." In a famous scene in the episode "The Man Who Killed Batman," Harley concludes a mock funeral by performing "Amazing Grace" on a kazoo. The performance was Sorkin's own; the producers just handed her a kazoo and asked her to try it, and she did. According to Dini, it was fortunate that she did it perfectly during the first take, because she and the rest of the cast were helpless with laughter when she'd finished. Sorkin has reprised her iconic role in the video games Batman: Arkham Asylum and DC Universe Online (alongside Kevin Conroy as Batman and Mark Hamill as Joker in both cases) for the last time prior to retiring from her career as Harley Quinn. Sorkin is married to writer Christopher Lloyd (not to be confused with the actor of the same name), an executive producer of the sitcom Frasier (which co-starred Peri Gilpin). Sorkin often played an unsung part in the production of every episode, playing the callers in to the title character's radio show (to be dubbed over later by other actors and actresses in post-production) and didn't appear on-screen until the series finale (as a nurse with a monkey, no less). See also * List of DCAU voice actors in DC Universe Video Games External links * * Arleen Sorkin at IMDb Category:A to Z Category:Batman: The Animated Series voice actors Category:Gotham Girls voice actors Category:Justice League voice actors Category:Movies voice actors Category:The New Batman Adventures voice actors Category:Static Shock voice actors Category:Superman: The Animated Series voice actors Category:Video game voice actors